1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening/closing mechanism of an image-forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an image-forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile machine, is provided with a display and operation panel unit including a display unit that indicates the operation method of the apparatus, such as toner replenishment and removal of jammed paper, to an operator, and an input unit allowing the operator to perform the operations. The operations of toner replenishment and removal of jammed paper are not always performed by a person skilled in those operations. Therefore, it is preferred that the operator could perform the operations while following the operation guidance shown on a display screen. In recent years display units which are larger in size than the conventional units have been used to improve the convenience for the user. Meanwhile, from the standpoint of reducing the product in size and improving the design thereof, a stronger demand has been created for configurations in which the display and operation panel is effectively accommodated without protruding from the product. In order to meet such a demand, a configuration has been suggested in which the operator can perform operations while viewing the image displayed on the display unit, and the display and operation unit is moved to a position in which the operations of toner replacement and removal of jammed paper are not hindered. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-30216 discloses an opening-closing mechanism configured such that a liquid crystal display unit is mounted integrally on a cover, which is an opening-closing member for opening the apparatus interior, and rotated in conjunction with the opening-closing operation of the cover, and the display direction thereof can be substantially maintained regardless of the cover posture. More specifically, when the apparatus interior is open, the cover is in a state of entirely opening the front surface and the operator is provided with a sufficient operation space, while the liquid crystal display unit assumes a posture different from that of the cover, maintains a state facing the front of the operator and displays indications to the operator.